


Help me

by LimitedBrainCells



Series: We hate Brendol Hux [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux & Phasma Friendship, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Gay, I wrote this when I was supposed to be doing school work, Injured Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, Phasma Ships It, Phasma is done with life, Soft Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Hux gets catered and asks Kylo Ren to come and help him, but when the knight does not reply he starts to lose hope and just gives up and then he gets rescued.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Dopheld Mitaka & Phasma
Series: We hate Brendol Hux [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Help me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daddys_whiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddys_whiskey/gifts).



> Thanks to Mary for helping me wright this. I hate myself so much for this. Also I might write a second part to this.

Hux sat in the corner of his cell tugging at the sleeves of his greatcoat and tiring to stop blood from pouring out of a nasty gash in his lip. Kanjiclub had captured him and was currently holding him for ransom. 'Ren, please hear me. Come and get me'. He hoped Ren would hear his desperate cries for help through there force bond but every time he had tried to call out to him, the man he thought loved him would not respond. The General did not know how long he had been in the cell for but he knew that at least two cycles had passed. Purple gas started to filter into the room and Hux did not even bother putting his hand over his nose as he knew that Kanjiculb would not kill him as they needed the credits, and even bounty hunter scum knew better than to kill a General of the First Order.  
When Hux awoke he found himself tied to a chair with pain flowing through his abdomen. He looked down and stretched across his fair skin was a fresh green bruise. Once again he tried to reach Ren; 'Ren please come an rescue me, I need you.' But there is still no reply. Hux gave a sigh and then gave up trying to contact his love.  
The door hissed open and two masked men walked in. "Ahh, the ginger weasle is finally awake, let's get started, then should we." The other one laughed but said nothing, Hux theorized that he probably was told not to speak. "I wonder how much the First Order will pay for there best Generals safe return. Would 7 million credits be too much to ask Huxy?" Hux lifted his head so that he was staring straight into were the man's eyes should be. "You know full well that the First Order will not pay for my return and that they will not negotiate with terrorists." The man sneered and turned to a table that Hux had previously not noticed, pushed against a corner. "Then they would not mind if I did this" He turned back around and pressed a viroblade into the muscle of Hux's cheek. Hux let out a shrill scream and after a few minutes of intense pain, blacked out.

After a few days of this Hux could no longer cry since any tears were long gone. The torture got worse and worse as the days progressed until Hux was sure that if the First Order ever did decide to come get him he would not be recognizable. He was drifting in and out of consciousness until he heard a loud bang followed by shouting and what he could have sworn was the Knights of Ren were shouting instructions at Phasma. He looked up at the door and saw Phasma in all her chrome beauty staring back at him. "Kylo would not rest until we found you. He seems to think that I care nothing about the friendship between us." Hux chuckled before wincing and replied "Did he bring the Knights of Ren with him? Wow, I must really be worth saving." Phasma snorted and moved out of the way as a dark shadow passed behind her. "What did they do to you?" Kylo Ren muttered under his breath. "You look horrible." At that Hux rolled his eyes "Thanks, it's not like I was tortured for days on end and thought that you had abandoned me.


End file.
